Chapter 36
is the thirty-sixth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Having stumbled into the conflict between Rui and the Older Sister Spider Demon, Tanjiro becomes enraged when he witnesses the way that the Sister Demon is being treated. He questions why Rui would mistreat someone who is supposed to be his friend, to which he corrects saying that they are family. Rui threatens that if Tanjiro meddles in their affairs, he will carve him up without hesitation. However his threats do not deter Tanjiro's resolve, and he continues to shame Rui's actions. He passionately says that connections between friends are just as important as those between family, and that he can always smell the trust between people with strong bonds. Tanjiro makes it clear that the bond between Rui and the Sister Demon smells only of "fear, hatred, and loathing", calling it a fake family tie. The Sister Demon sits with shock written all over her face as Rui stands in silence. At that moment, a person emerges from the forest and eagerly voices his excitement at discovering the young demons. He approaches and cheekily shares his intentions of killing the demons in order to increase his rank and earn more money. Just as he is about to attack Rui from behind, Tanjiro calls out to him to not attack but the young Demon Slayer is swiftly cut into cubes by Rui's threads. Tanjiro stares in horror at Rui's swift movements and sees him deadly glaring at him with pure rage, he senses his menacing aura and Rui dares him to repeat his words. Tanjiro grips his blade as he realizes that he must defeat Rui before he is able to return to Inosuke's aid, he then proceeds to stubbornly repeat that the ties between Rui and the Sister Demon are fake. Elsewhere on the mountain, Inosuke can be seen hiding behind a tree while trying to formulate a plan to deal with the Father Spider Demon. The tree is suddenly smashed with such power that Inosuke is forced to get up and run away, he thinks to himself that he has to think of something in order to survive until Tanjiro returns. Once Inosuke realizes that he's starting to depend on Tanjiro's help, he becomes infuriated with himself and decides to attack the Father Demon head on. He tries to slice through the demon's arms, and uses his anger and frustration to successfully cut through. He expresses his excitement and proclaims his newfound strength, while he gloats on his accomplishment he sees the Father Spider Demon running away and becomes infuriated by is audacity. He gives chase and hunts the Father Demon down to a nearby tree, and witnesses it start to tremble thinking that he is doing so out of fear. However, the Father Demon begins to molt from his body into a larger more menacing form. The chapter concludes with Inosuke shaking in fear as he prepares to face the stronger, and newly evolved demon. Characters in Order of Appearance * Older Sister Spider Demon * Tanjiro Kamado * Rui * Inosuke Hashibira * Father Spider Demon Events * Tanjiro prepares to face Rui * Inosuke fights the Father Spider Demon * Father Spider Demon evolves into a stronger entity Navigation ru:Глава 36 Category:Chapters Category:Natagumo Mountain Arc